Reiko's Emotions
by ShadowsEd9e
Summary: *Spoilers* Calling through Reiko's eyes
1. Intro to Reiko

Reiko's Emotions

Prologue

AN: Hello! I am CC, This is my first fanfic, but I just finished watching "calling" and I could understand how Reiko feels. I do not own the rights to Calling. It belongs to Hudson and Konami.

Hi, my name is Reiko Asaguri. I am 13 years old. And I basically live in Kuromiya Hospital. I have friends, but none that are my age. So I do get quite lonely, but I just found out one of my grown-up friends died. He was so nice; I was teaching him how to use computers and mobile phones! He even said I was a good teacher!

Today though I went on the internet on the phone my mom got me, because she is always working to pay the hospital bills. But today I found a chat room I can talk to people my age in. It is called "The Black Page". I have met some friends. One of them is named 'Rin' and she is my best friend on the chat room. She has even promised to visit me tomorrow! I am so excited; I may not even sleep tonight.

The next day

I was sitting in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for 'Rin'. It has been over an hour since our meeting time. Did she lie to me….she was not going to come see me…I got up and started to walk back to my room. After climbing up the two flights of stairs to get to my room, I looked over at the bed next to mine and saw another girl with bandages on her face and wrapped around her head. Some kind of accident maybe? Who cares….I am still alone…my mom left me, my grown-up friend left….even 'Rin' left me…..why does everyone leave me…I started to tear up. "Maybe I should just go away…." I whispered to no one in particular. I stepped to the window. I am not needed here…I don't have a will anymore….my mind started going blank, but I vaguely remember climbing onto the window sill. The wind was blowing gently, my short black hair blowing. No one wants me here….if they say they do then they are lying….they will leave me alone, just like everyone else….I hear the door opening and a loud gasp, but I don't really care….I just let go of the window and allow myself to fall…..My eyes closed, but the tears still falling….

AN: well did you enjoy? Please give me feedback good or bad.


	2. Chapter 1: The Possession

AN: hello people whom have read the prologue of Reiko's Emotions. CC here again with a new chapter, I have decided to try writing this in Reiko's POV (DUH) but as her watching the people she pulled into the Mnomic Abyss. Well here it goes….

Chapter 1 the Possession

I opened my eyes, looking around the room. Dolls surrounded me…hmmm must be a memory of one of my victims…hehehe…I knew I had a small smile on my face. My dark eyes looking to the floor seeing an unconscious woman. The doll I had held against my chest, slid out and I only held it with one hand as I went and felt the old lady on the floor….why does she seem so familiar? The women muttered something, making me back up, fearing she would awake and see me. I quickly hugged my cat doll and ran into the next room. I could hear a phone faintly in another room. Tilting my head I gazed around the room. One doll…? I picked it up to examine it. Suddenly I heard screaming behind the door on the other side of the room, and it was rattling too. I quickly ran behind some boxes (AN Reiko doesn't know she can just disappear, so please don't get confused) it was someone who was alive…another smile on my face. He will join me soon. I stared at the boy; he was trying to open the door I came from. He was very intent, so I used that time to run out of the door he appeared from. With a slam, I am sure he got alarmed. I held my cat doll tightly while I walked through this small hallway. Suddenly a tall ghost appeared, but he didn't scare me. I had seen him before looking at the doll. I smiled at him and continued on my walk. There was another room on my right and one straight ahead…hmmm which to go to…I know! I opened the door on my right, but a sound caught my ears. A loud rattling, like a door being forced open. Laughing at the sound I stepped into the room. Ooooo a kitty cat doll sat on the dresser! It looked just like mine! Suddenly the boy who screamed at everything appeared before me, and looked straight at me, but he didn't seem to see me….I think I have let this poor guy live to long. I thought about the black spinney phone on the table and it rang! I can make phone calls! He screamed when it rang, but calmed down and answered it quickly. I smiled behind him… "Gotcha…" I said, but it came out of the phone! I could almost see his eyes, wide, fear surrounding him. I smiled again as he turned around. Slowly I stepped toward him and he freaked….haha…what a wuss….I reached one hand out to grasp the older boy…..

AN: Well, how was that. I think little Reiko doesn't know how to control this ability


	3. Chapter 2: The Awakening

A/N: Hello fans, sorry this took so long. I had to figure out how I was going to incorporate little Miss Reiko into the "wandering" portion of the story. So I spent the last few days re-watching that part of "calling" and asking my lovely friend Crow Lady PG67AW. So hopefully this will satisfy everyone!

Chapter 2: The Awakening

Faint laughter echoed through these halls. Hehehe…it's my laughter silly readers! Welcome to uhhh…school? I never really went to school…I've always been at the hospital; but when mom called she said I would go when I get out! Sorry…forgot what I was doing…umm…oh yea...walking through the school! I laugh while I take my kitty cat doll by the hand and run down the halls. I love being in this building! While I was spinning around, playing in the hallway I saw a shadow walk by. I tilted my head, was someone here? And me being the very curious type I ran after the shadow.

I saw three girls, a really tall scary girl, a small shy looking girl and a really pudgy girl. If I was really mean I would make fun of them, but it seems they are already dead. Going back to wandering the halls, I started skipping until I found a classroom. The door was broken, but there was broken glass on the ground and a huge crack at the bottom of the door. Crouching down I looked inside the class, empty. Darn…I got up and walked off, wondering if I could get to some stairs.

Yay! I found some, it says "North Hall Stairs" Now let's see…I'm on the 3rd floor….I decided to go to the 2rd floor. Walking slowing down the stairs, yes I walk slowly, I am a 13 year old, and who is really short for my age! So shut it! I got to the second story landing and saw a girl! A real girl! Remembering I could disappear and be invisible to the naked eye I decided to follow her. I blinked and realized I was in an Art Room. Oooo I love art! There was a man hiding in the room. Then the girl appeared. They had a really long boring talk about my home, this Abyss. Then I heard the girl say something about she was looking for someone, but only knew the screen name…wonder why. The man suddenly got up, running after a ghost. Maybe his friend? The girl followed, but I closed the door with a loud slam, making her look around scared. "Just you stay here forever…with me…" I said, walking towards the girl. Grabbing the girls arm, a flash appeared before my eyes…it's the hospital! Everything from my death was there! The girl in the bed, she got hit by a car! Is she the girl? She saw me fall from the window…No! She wouldn't have cared about me! Just like that girl from the chat…"rin…" I backed away from the girl, clutching my cat doll…"...you're a liar…" I said, disappearing…

A/N: Hello people! I realized this is when out little Reiko left this part of the game, so I know this took "FOREVER" but I figured out how to do it! So it may take some more time to do the next chapters. So please don't kill me. Next time, I shall have a little chat with Reiko, please stay tuned! I LOVE YA'LL!


	4. Author's Note

Hello to all (well the few of you) who have read "Reiko's Emotions".

I just wanted to tell each of you is I will not be continuing this story. I am sorry if you are disappointed and upset at the previous statement. I just do not have the time, nor the energy to try and position little Reiko into the chapters.

But I do have some good news, I may try to make another story, but it may be a long while until I can get it up. I did not know, finding more jobs, getting full time at work, trying to move and have a (partial) social life would be trivial and difficult for one 21 to do.

So again, I am sorry. But if you wish to or know someone who would like to adopt this story and continue; please message me.

Just know I love all my fans, and people who may have just glanced at it. And I hope my (possible) future stories will be just as good as my first story ever!

Your lovely favorite author

Scary Survivor

(Beware the ghosts!)


	5. Second Author's Note

Hello everyone. Scary Survivor here. I have decided to (maybe) rewrite "Reiko's Emotions" and "Fatal Frame: The Aftermath" but because my computer for some reason will not allow me to post, check messages, or look at reviews I will have to use my mother's computer (for now). I just figured it would be fair to tell you guys who have loved and wanted more of my stories. I truly wish to keep up with updates, but considering I am not supposed to be on my mother's computer (when my step-dad is home) I am going to write and write until my fingers bleed from the typing! Haha, sorry that was a bit morbid. Thank you guys for sticking with my stories and loving it. I hope to keep up with the way they are going. And I thank you guys for being with me all along the way. You have no idea how much I appreciate your support, so once again Thank you. Hope to update soon!

Scary Survivor!


End file.
